unexpected visit
by 102199
Summary: one night bella is waiting for edward but he does not show up. an unexpected visitor shows up. will bella finally get her wish to be with edward forever or will it be to late? sorry i suck at summerys way better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

This is my first story so please understand if I make errors.

Unexpected visit

Chapter 1

Bella's pov

It all started one night when I was waiting in my room for Edward. He was late but I thought nothing of it. I waited, waited, and waited but still nothing. I waited for what seemed like forever. One hour, then two, then three. _Something is not right._I thought to myself.

I carefully got out of bed, went to the phone and dialed his number. One ring, two rings, three rings then the machine picked up. I decided to drive over to Edwards's house. I got in my truck and drove off. I was pretty sure I woke up Charlie.

I got to his house and got out of my truck. I saw a blur but just figured it was one of the Cullen's. Next thing I knew I was I was in the air then with a hard _thud_ I was on the ground. Looked up and almost screamed.

_Victoria. _

Ok just so you know this is before Victoria was killed

_Next update: most likely tomorrow._

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

**Hey i updated cause i was bord, enjoy **

Edwards's p.o.v 

My family and I were all just doing our separate things. Rosalie was fixing her car, Emmet was playing video games, and Alice was online shopping _ohhhh look at that designer hand bag!_ I chuckled under my breath. Also jasper was doing his history homework, Esme was redesigning her and Carlisle's bed room, Carlisle was working, and I was getting ready to go to Bella's.

But all of the sudden I smelt a familiar scent. Apparently so did everyone else because all at once I heard everyone growl. I ran as fast as in could to the living room only to find my family crouching in their hunting positions. I thought I heard the phone ringing in the background but I was too distracted to be sure. I heard a faint evil chuckle and saw a blur and it ran into the woods. All of the sudden I heard

_Let's chase it! - Jasper_

_What was that! - Rosalie _

_Edward I have a bad feeling about this. – Alice _

_What was that?! – Esme _

_Let's go rip it to shreds! - Emmet _

_Edward, I don't know about this. – Carlisle. _

I said, "Let's see what it is." And with that, we ran into the woods.

**i promise the next chap will be longer. srry about my errors in the first chap, please comment. **

**next update:** probably later today or tommorow. 

review ** vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv **

** vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv **

** vvvvvvvvvvv **

** vvvvvvv **

** vvvv **

** vv **

** v**


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3

**Whoo longest chap yet. enjoy . **

**oh and i dont own twilight :(**

**Bella's pov **

"V-v-victoria, w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?" I asked. "I came to get revenge on your little Edward, that's what." "I figured that by killing you, I could get revenge because then Edward would know how I feel."

She pulled me off of the ground and threw me as hard as she could into a big oak. I felt a warm liquid oozing down my back and the smell of rust and salt assaulted me. "It's too bad Edward is not here to see this, isn't It." then I thought to myself, _I love you Edward._ That's when I blacked out.

**Edwards's pov **

_Edward, the scent turns back towards the house here. – Alice_. We all turned around and ran back towards the house. That's when I smelt fresh blood. It belonged to no other than my Bella. NO! I screamed and ran as fast as I could back to the house. I saw a dark figure crouching over Bella. The figure turned around and I saw it was no other than victoria. Emmet, jasper, Rosalie, and Esme all lunched at victoria as Carlisle, Alice and I ran over to Bella. Almost her entire body was tinged red. Also her leg was twisted the wrong way. "Edward, I think her spine is broken." I tensed up and clenched my fists as Carlisle told me this news. At that moment I wished I could kill victoria but she was already in flames. At that moment I heard Bella's heart beat slow down. "NO!" I yelled. "Edward, you have to change her, if not she will die." Said Carlisle. "But" Alice cut me off." No Edward, this is what she wanted can't you give her that, and she wants to be with you forever and she may die right now!"

_Alice is right – Esme. _

_Edward you have to – Rosalie _

_Come on bro, save my little sis. – Emmet _

_Trust us on this – jasper _

_Edward you have to do it now or it will be too late. – Carlisle. _

I sucked in a deep breath, bit her and prepared for her painful transformation. 

**who likes one Direction, i do! 3 **

**comment plz **

next chap:_ probably friday cuz tommorow i have dance for like 3 houres after school, middle schooler! its tuff. _

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvv

vv

v


	4. Chapter 4

**ok this story is over let me just say she becomes a vamp blah blah blah, i want to wor on my other stoy plane crash, heart crush, it is more popular this one is just a short story bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok, i will do this last chap. enjoy. **

**bellas pov **

I woke up to a new bright world, everything was definged. It was beautiful.

I looked to my left to see Edward. he was also very very beautiful. "oh Bella." he reached over and kissed me with so much passion I thought I would pass out. "what happend?" my voice was like a bell. "love, your a vampire"

"why?"

"because victoria tried to kill you."

"Oh yha"

"Come on love, lets go hunt." and that ws the start of a new life.

**pm me if you want to adopt.**


End file.
